


В любом деле важен опыт

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Epic Fail, F/M, First Time, Kink Exploration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кирара созрела для большего, чем просто дружба по переписке с Шинпачи.





	В любом деле важен опыт

– А посмотрев направо, сможешь увидеть башню Терминала, откуда ежедневно в дальний космос отправляются десятки звездолётов, – тоном профессионального гида сообщил Шинпачи.  
– Но я бы с гораздо большим интересом посмотрела на ту башню, что в штанах у Шинпачи-сана! – сказала Кирара. Шинпачи поперхнулся и понял, что ему грозят неожиданные приключения.

Всё началось с того, что Кирара опять прислала ему письмо, на этот раз обычной традиционной почтой, а не в бутылке. Она написала, что собирается с сестрой приехать в О-Эдо по семейным делам и выразила робкую надежду, что Шинпачи-сан сможет выкроить минутку для встречи с ней, хоть она и понимает, что он человек занятой. Шинпачи был бы не самурай, если бы отказал. Но как должен поступить настоящий самурай, когда девушка желает ознакомиться с достопримечательностями в его хакама?

– Ч-ч-что ты такое говоришь, Кирара-сан?!  
– Шинпачи-сан, я приехала в О-Эдо с одной целью. Я уже взрослая, мне надоело слушать о любви по телевидению и читать в книгах, я хочу испытать настоящую страсть! И думаю, ты сможешь мне помочь, ведь ты такая пылкая натура!  
– Да? – удивился Шинпачи. Так его ещё никогда не называли, обычно его страстную натуру принимали за истеричность. Слова Кирары очень ему польстили, но всё же ситуация была довольно пугающей. Особенного опыта общения с девушками у Шинпачи не было, вдруг он не так понял, чего хотела Кирара?

– Так ты хочешь сходить со мной на настоящее свидание, Кирара-сан? – решил уточнить он.  
– Я хочу с тобой секс! – прямо ответила Кирара.  
– Дондаке?!  
– Ну, как ещё тебе объяснить? Хочу твою катану в мои ножны. Твой нефритовый жезл в мою пещеру наслаждений. Твоё мужское достоинство в моё женское естество...  
Мозг Шинпачи не выдержал и на минуту отключился. После перезагрузки его сознание снова вернулось, и он услышал:  
– Твой кукурузный батончик~озлиное дерьмо в мою ХХХ!

– Стоп, стоп, Кирара-сан! – взмолился Шинпачи. – Я всё понял! Но мы же не можем просто так... Надо сначала встречаться, потом жениться.  
Кирара захихикала.  
– Шинпачи-сан, ты такой милый! Эта твоя старомодность ну совсем как у самурая!  
Шинпачи хотел возразить, что не «как», он и есть самурай, но Кирара продолжила:  
– Мне придется выходить за того, кого мне найдут родители. Но я хотела бы перед этим испытать настоящие чувства.  
После таких слов Шинпачи уже не мог противиться, какой бы он тогда был самурай.

– Хорошо, Кирара-сан, я согласен. Но где мы это сделаем?  
– Я живу в гостинице в одном номере с сестрой, так что там не получится, – с сожалением ответила Кирара. – Может, тогда у тебя дома?  
– Ладно, тогда вечером, когда моя сестра уйдёт на работу, – предложил Шинпачи.  
– О, так, может, мне следует прийти пораньше и познакомится с сестрой Шинпачи-сана? Сказать ей спасибо за то, что она тебя так хорошо воспитала...  
– Нет, не надо! – быстро сказал Шинпачи. Он с ужасом представил, как бы отреагировала Отаэ, если бы он привёл домой незнакомую девушку. – Я ей передам твою благодарность. Приходи часам к девяти.

Он продиктовал Кираре свой адрес и они распрощались до вечера. Шинпачи побежал покупать презервативы. Сколько же их нужно на один вечер-то? Явно больше чем один, но меньше ста. Шинпачи озадаченно и донельзя смущённо рассматривал в аптеке полку с резиновыми изделиями. С экзотическими запахами и вкусами явно не подойдут, это слишком вызывающе. С усиками и пупырышками Шинпачи брать побоялся: как-то не вызывали они доверия. Наконец он выбрал самую простую упаковку презервативов и пошёл платить.

Престарелая кассирша с неодобрением посмотрела на Шинпачи и он покраснел. Но, по крайней мере, она промолчала и положила покупку в непрозрачный пакет. Впрочем, Шинпачи всё равно переложил презервативы в карман, чтобы у сестры не возникли вопросы о том, что в пакете. Он отправился домой, ощущая, как в животе в предвкушении вечера порхают стаи нервных бабочек.

Шинпачи с трудом дождался вечера. Сестра ушла, и он попытался привести в порядок свою комнату. Он расстелил футон, незаметно пристроил рядом с подушкой салфетки и презервативы, чтобы не бросались в глаза, и задумался о моральной дилемме – со всех стен на него смотрели плакаты Оцу-чан. А это значит, его Богиня станет свидетелем происходящего в логове страсти. Этично ли это – позволять плакатам Оцу-чан видеть такие вещи? Но Шинпачи пришёл к выводу, что в его сердце для Оцу-чан всегда особенное место, так что она его поймёт и простит.

Тут в дверь позвонили, и Шинпачи поспешил открыть. Это была Кирара. Она, поклонившись, вошла в дом.  
– Дорогу нормально нашла? – спросил Шинпачи.  
– Да, спасибо.  
– Тогда, может, чаю?  
– А может, давай сразу? – Кирара подмигнула ему. Шинпачи покраснел. Что стало с Кирарой за то время, пока он её не видел? В арке с перепиской она была гораздо менее развратной. Но он решил не жаловаться, а повёл Кирару в спальню.

– Ты, похоже, фанат, – заметила Кирара, разглядывая горы Оцу-мерчендайза в комнате Шинпачи.  
– Да, немного, – Шинпачи скромно умолчал о том, что является президентом в фан-клубе Оцу.  
– Ну, давай тогда поцелуемся, – невпопад ответила Кирара, явно не желая углубляться в тему фанатства.  
Они поцеловались. Точнее, попробовали поцеловаться, столкнулись очками, зацепились друг за друга дужками, посмеялись, извернули головы под немыслимым углом и снова попробовали поцеловаться, теперь уже так, чтобы очки не соприкасались. Целоваться Шинпачи понравилось, хотя он и не знал, куда девать язык.

– Давай я разденусь, – сказала Кирара. Шинпачи хотел было предложить помощь, но понял, что с замысловатым узлом оби не справится, так что просто сел на футон и наблюдал. Наконец Кирара сняла кимоно.  
– Г-г-грудь! – сдавленно прохрипел Шинпачи, и из его носа брызнула кровь. Вживую ему никогда ещё пока не приходилось видеть такое, и зрелище впечатляло.  
– Шинпачи-сан, у тебя кровь! – испуганно сказала Кирара.  
– Мелочи, – Шинпачи запихал в каждую ноздрю по салфетке. – Сейчас приду, только умоюсь.  
Пока он бегал в ванную, кровотечение остановилось. Шинпачи быстро сполоснул руки и ринулся обратно в комнату. Кирара уже живописно расположилась на его футоне.  
– Можешь потрогать, – сказала она, указывая на грудь.

Только железное самообладание не позволило Шинпачи опять пустить носом кровь. Но он самурай, он смело протянул руку и пожамкал.  
– Надо же, как тёплое желе в кожаном мешочке, – заметил он.  
– Шинпачи-сан, это совсем не эротично, – нахмурилась Кирара.  
Шинпачи задумался. Нужно было сказать что-то более подходящее, но красивого сравнения не находилось. Перезрелый фрукт? Комок теста? Всё не то.  
– Забудь, Шинпачи-сан. Хочешь, я тебе отсосу?  
Все мысли у Шинпачи сразу отшибло, он смог только прохрипеть, что очень даже хочет. Он быстро скинул хакама. Кирара ощупала его член.  
– Горячий какой, – заметила она. Шинпачи только застонал в ответ, он уже был не в состоянии говорить от одного ощущения того, что его там наконец трогает чья-то чужая, а не его собственная рука. Кирара смело взяла член в рот. Сначала дела шли неплохо, но потом...  
–А-а-а, больно! – заорал Шинпачи.  
– Извини, Шинпачи-сан, я никогда этого не делала раньше...  
– Я тоже, но мне кажется, жевать член не надо!  
– Я не жевала, я покусывала. Журнал «Гражданка мира» советовал это делать...  
Шинпачи про себя сказал очень нехорошее слово о женских журналах.

– Знаешь, Кирара-сан, давай попробуем что-нибудь ещё? – предложил Шинпачи.  
– Может, потрогаешь меня там? – Кирара указала вниз.  
Шинпачи сглотнул, чувствуя себя первопроходцем, готовившимся выйти на берег, куда ещё не ступала нога человека. Он смело устремился вперёд и сунул пальцы между ног Кирары. И сразу же заблудился во влажных складках плоти. Где-то там должна быть дырка, насколько Шинпачи было известно...  
– Шинпачи-сан, не туда! Это моя попа! – воскликнула Кирара.  
Шинпачи покраснел и вытащил руку. Он вытерся салфеткой, и наступило неловкое молчание.  
– Может, в другой раз попробуем? Я не последний раз в О-Эдо... – предложила Кирара.  
Шинпачи с облегчением согласился. К следующему разу он обязательно узнает побольше о том, как надо заниматься сексом, и не разочарует Кирару.

После того, как Кирара с сестрой уехала домой, Шинпачи принялся изучать тему секса. Он решил, что надо узнавать обо всём от реальных людей, а не из книг. Так что лучший помощник тут, конечно, интернет. Хоть Шинпачи и не очень хорошо умел им пользоваться, он смог задать нужную тему поиска и нажал на первый же результат: «Форум советов о сексе специально для самураев». Насколько Шинпачи понял, советы там давала женщина, некая Madame Amour De Avoir Ohlala~, сокращённо MADAO~. Шинпачи собрался с духом и начал писать: «Уважаемая Madame Amour De Avoir Ohlala~, у меня проблема с девушкой...»

Где-то на другом конце города Хасегава, сидя за прихватизированным у кого-то ноутбуком и пользуясь чужим беспроводным интернетом, довольно потирал руки.


End file.
